robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
You have been kicked from this game: Null values
I'm sure you've been kicked from a ROBLOX game before, whether you lose connection, the servers shut down, or you get kicked by an admin. Picture those texts, usually they have a reason when it's by an admin. So I logged onto ROBLOX, and everything was normal. I decided to play some Jailbreak with my friends, no admins or anybody shady were in the server so everything was okay. Little did I know, life isn't that easy. I played for around 30 minutes before my game froze, I was kicked. The message at the top of the screen stated "You have been kicked from this game : Null values " I thought it was a glitch and went to my friend's profile to rejoin the game, but instead if their profile page. It was an error screen much like others you'd see. It said "Oops! Cannot load page, Null values. " At first I was annoyed, so I went back to games, same error screen as before. So I closed ROBLOX and reopened it, everything seemed back to usual. I opened Jailbreak again, I attempted joining but was kicked with the same message again. I decided to investigate, starting by going to home. Something caught my eye, my avatar was missing it's face. I went to my avatar to investigate the rest of it, that was my first mistake. My avatar was skinnier, paler, and the face was missing off of it. I was confused, but for some reason this made me feel slightly uneasy. I returned to home and saw a game I don't remember playing in the recently played. I decided to join, what I saw probably would make you as disgusted as I was. It still haunts me to this day, classical music played in the background. As well as the sounds of somebody's muffled screams, and some sort of stabbing noise. I was too afraid to continue playing, but my mouse froze on the screen. I tried to open task manager via Cortana, but an error was displayed instead. "Cannot open Task Manager, Null values. " I decided to shut down my computer, although I was hesitant, I decided to reopen ROBLOX. It started me off on home, but my character wasn't shown where it would be, or if it were my character it was really distorted, I'm talking parts moved around and rotated randomly. It almost made me dizzy looking at it. I checked back into the recently played box, and to my dismay there were new games I had never seen before. 2 caught my eye since they seemed the least scary, with lighter and happier backgrounds. The first game's thumbnail looked like some actual game, I decided to check it out. It seemed to just be some sort of dark forest, not too bad until I heard other footsteps. I ended up finding a structure after around 15 minutes of walking around. The screen began to become more distorted, starting by just flipping upside down. Colors started to invert, saturate, and bleed. The game played some ear piercing noises before the game crashed. The second game also looked like a real and fun game. It seemed to just be a picnic at day, what could go wrong? It was all fine until the first picnic basket was opened, a severed arm was in there. Something unexplainable happened, my character picked it up and devoured it hastily and pulled out the next item, an eye. After the player had eaten the eye, the screen cut to black and a text in red on the screen stated " We're watching you, player. " My heart sank deeper into my chest than it already was, as my name appeared under it. The game crashed and in a few seconds my computer blue - screened. I decided to try to uninstall ROBLOX, but an error popped up. "Could not uninstall due to null values " I had to shut down my computer a bunch of times for it to finally work, but I still felt like something was off. . . Category: Category: Category: